


Love is a Wild Goose Chase [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: 100 small Goose and/or 1 massive Goose, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, Destruction, Gen, Goose Falls in Love with Human But Can't Express Its Love in a Way Humans Understand, Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Love is a Wild Goose Chase" by Meatball42."Sam takes the Penguin Falcon suit out for a spin. He's used to getting attention for it, but... not this much."
Relationships: One-sided Sam Wilson/Goose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Love is a Wild Goose Chase [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love is a Wild Goose Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116714) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 3:34  
Length (without music): 3:19  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20is%20a%20wild%20goose%20chase.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20is%20a%20wild%20goose%20chase%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20is%20a%20wild%20goose%20chase%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20is%20a%20wild%20goose%20chase%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> I made some treats for people who requested podfic, as a thank you for welcoming podfic to the exchange! I hope you enjoy this podfic of your fic, Meatball42! Thanks for having blanket permission! Also, thanks to [skyfarer](http://skyfarer.tumblr.com) for making the [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/154823) that allowed me to make the cover art.
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the honk sound from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.


End file.
